Somewhere Way Out There
by Celeborn
Summary: Yet another infamous 3 years. Just felt like a little funny and plotting should be inserted. Have fun.


Boom!

Bulma opened one eye and looked over at her alarm clock. Two A.M. She'd been asleep for about an hour. "Please Kami, let that be something that can be fixed easily." she groaned and rolled over on her back. Sleep quickly overtook her again.

Boom! Kablam!

She sat bolt up. "wha-?" she could smell the faint odor of smoke through her open window. "Ugh! He's going to wake up the entire city!" she threw the covers back and stomped out the door and down the hall.

Boom!

Going through the kitchen she let out a yelp as she bumped into her father.

"Oh, your up. I was just going to check on Vegeta. Seem she's in rare form tonight." Mr. Briefs yawned and adjusted his glasses.

"Rare form? He's going to think rare form when I get through with him. Go back to bed Daddy, I'll take care of this." she said over her shoulder as she went out the door.

"Um, alright then." he watched his daughter practically rip the door off its hinges, wondering if it was wise to let her go out there in such a state. He sighed. "Kids these days." and turned back up the stairs.

Bulma walked up the ramp and beat on the door with both fists. "VEGETA!" nothing. "Vegeta?" Silence. She flipped up the cover on the outside access panel and keyed in the emergency override code. Still silence as the GR powered down. No cursing or yelling.

The door hissed aside and she ran in. "Vegeta?" she saw him lying in the middle of the room, flat on his back, motionless. "Vegeta!" She reached down to feel for a pulse.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the touch of her hand. "Woman, why are you interrupting my training?" he growled.

"Are you hurt?"

"Do I look hurt?"

"Well, yes actually, you do." she stood up, hands on hips and glared down at him.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he let his gaze slide up her bare legs. His cheeks flushed slightly. "Did you come out here just to enquire about my health? How touching." he drawled sarcastically ,turning slightly away from her as he regained his feet.

Her brows furrowed, her blue eyes flashing. "Thank you for reminding me. NO!" she poked him in the shoulder blade. "I came out here to tell you to BE QUIET! You've woken up half the city!"

He turned back toward her. "Then your mouth just woke up the other half!" he yelled back, his blush deepening as he took in the blue silk nighty she was sort-of wearing. "Woman, where the hell are your clothes?"

"Huh?" she looked down and blushed as she realized she had forgotten to grab a robe in her haste. No wonder her father had looked at her so funny. "Well, considering it sounded like the androids were already in my back yard…" she stuttered trying to recover. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I think its pretty."

"It doesn't cover enough of your hideous body." he said haughtily.

"What! I have a beautiful body you jerk!" preparing for battle at the insult, she took a step towards him. He took a step back. She raised an eyebrow finally noticing the pink hue to his cheeks. A very Vegeta like smirk played across her face and she took another step towards him.

Vegeta stepped back and ended up sitting on the control console. He had actually let this puny female back him into a corner. "What do you think you're doing woman?"

"Why Vegeta, are you scared of little ole me?" she was now only inches away, leaning in towards him. The fact that he was looking like a caged animal thrilled her to no end.

He hmphed. "I'm scared of no one. Especially an ugly weak little human like you." he could feel the cool silk of her garment brushing against his hot skin, and he could smell the soft flowery sent of whatever soap she had used earlier.

"Oh, so if I'm so ugly, then it doesn't do anything for you if I were to- um, run my hands across your chest?" her eyes closed a little, as she felt the rock hard muscles of his chest tighten at her touch. She leaned in and put her lips close to his ear, "Or if I were to nibble on you neck." she grinned as he shuttered slightly.

His body was beginning to betray him. The woman could elicit responses without even trying, but now she was. He was going to have to put a stop to this right now.

"You're out of your league woman." he growled. His arms suddenly snaked around her small waist as he crushed her to him. He felt the shocked intake of her breath and he let up just enough be able to look down into her wide blue eyes. Her lips parted slightly to protest but he didn't give her the chance as he brought his own roughly down on hers, capturing her mouth in what he had meant to be a bruising and punishing kiss.

For a second, she didn't do anything, but then he felt her warm body melt into his arms and her fingers entwine in his hair. His eyes flew open. This wasn't the reaction he had expected from her and definitely not from himself as he felt a surge of desire flood over his body. He gave into this foreign feeling quickly, letting one hand slide down her back and cup her bottom. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and pressed her hips into his.

"Bulma?"

She distantly heard her name, but the passionate kiss the Saiyan had on her wouldn't let her focus at all.

"Bulma?" the voice was a lot closer. "Bulma?"

She finally let the voice filter through her foggy brain as Vegeta pulled back slightly. "Huh?"

He looked down into two confused pools of blue. The expression on her face was a mixture of pure ecstasy and raw desire. Obviously her reaction had taken her just as much by surprise as it had him. His head snapped around as he felt a small ki at the door.

Bulma followed Vegeta's gaze and saw her very embarrassed father standing in the entrance. "Dad? What are you doing out here?"

He cleared his throat and removed his glasses fidgeting with them. "Your Mother was worried that Vegeta might be injured so she sent me to check on you in case you needed help." he grinned suddenly. "Looks like your doing fine. Good night kids." he whirled around and made a hasty exit.

Bulma felt her cheeks blazing. Her eyes flew back up to Vegeta's face. He was not blushing anymore. His eyes were burning with anger, then suddenly, the shields were back up. A smirk played across his handsome face, but he didn't shove her away. He gave her bottom a firm squeeze and stood up. "Like I said Woman. You're out of your league. I expect this hunk of junk to be repaired tomorrow." He watched a myriad of emotions play across her flushed face, from confusion, to disappointment to finally rage.

She stared at him for a moment. Had he just actually used her own senses against her? She could feel herself shaking. "You sorry shit! Don't you dare order me around, I'm not your slave! And I'll fix it when I'm damn well good and ready and that might not be for quite some time." she seethed.

Vegeta's smirk grew. So, he had really hit a nerve. "Then I'll just get your Father to fix it, so don't threaten me." he yawned with mock exaggeration. "Now, if you don't mind, ugly servant woman, I'm going to bed." he walked out of the GR actually smiling for the first time in a long time. The woman was speechless, although he did feel her ki rise substantially.

He stood in the shower, the hot water running over his battered body. His eyes were shut. He could see her face. The unspoken desire that had been there made him tremble. Kami! If her father hadn't walked in when he did… Well, all for the best. It would've ended in disaster anyways. He had no intentions of giving her what she wanted. A mate.

His sensitive ears could make out the sobs coming from her room. "Stupid female. I can't train in this situation." Yes, he would talk to the old man first thing in the morning.


End file.
